The present invention is directed to methods, compositions, and compounds for modulating animal (and human) brain excitability via the gamma-aminobutyric acid A (GABA.sub.A) receptor-chloride ionophore complex (GRC). Specifically, the present invention is directed to methods, compositions, and compounds for modulating brain excitability through binding to the neurosteroid receptor site on the GRC.
Brain excitability is defined as the level of arousal of an animal, a continuum that ranges from coma to convulsions, and is regulated by various neurotransmitters. In general, neurotransmitters are responsible for regulating the conductance of ions across neuronal membranes. At rest, the neuronal membrane possesses a potential (or membrane voltage) of approximately -80 mV, the cell interior being negative with respect to the cell exterior. The potential (voltage) is the result of ion (K.sup.+, Na.sup.+, Cl.sup.-, organic anions) balance across the neuronal semipermeable membrane. Neurotransmitters are stored in presynaptic vesicles and are released under the influence of neuronal action potentials. When released into the synaptic cleft, an excitatory chemical transmitter such as acetylcholine will cause membrane depolarization (change of potential from -80 mV to -50 mV). This effect is mediated to postsynaptic nicotinic receptors which are stimulated by acetylcholine to increase membrane permeability to Na.sup.+ ions. The reduced membrane potential stimulates neuronal excitability in the form of a postsynaptic action potential.
In the case of the GRC, the effect on brain excitability is mediated by GABA, a neurotransmitter. GABA has a profound influence on overall brain excitability because up to 40% of the neurons in the brain utilize GABA as a neurotransmitter. GABA regulates the excitability of individual neurons by regulating the conductance of chloride ions across the neuronal membrane. GABA interacts with its recognition site on the GRC to facilitate the flow of chloride ions down an electrochemical gradient of the GRC into the cell. An intracellular increase in the levels of this anion causes hyperpolarization of the transmembrane potential, rendering the neuron less susceptible to excitatory inputs (i.e., reduced neuron excitability). In other words, the higher the chloride ion concentration in the neuron, the lower the brain excitability (the level of arousal).
It is well-documented that the GRC is responsible for the mediation of anxiety, seizure activity, and sedation. Thus, GABA and drugs that act like GABA or facilitate the effects of GABA (e.g., the therapeutically useful barbiturates and benzodiazepines (BZs) such as Valium) produce their therapeutically useful effects by interacting with specific regulatory sites on the GRC.
It has also been observed that a series of steroid metabolites interact with the GRC to alter brain excitability (Majewska, M. D. et al., "Steroid hormone metabolites are barbiturate-like modulators of the GABA receptor," Science 232:1004-1007 (1986); Harrison, N. L. et al., Structure-activity relationships for steroid interaction with the gamma-aminobutyric acid-A receptor complex," J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 241:346-353 (1987)). Prior to the present invention, the therapeutic usefulness of these steroid metabolites was not recognized by workers in the field due to an incomplete understanding of the potency and site of action. Applicants' invention relates in part to a pharmaceutical application of the knowledge gained from a more developed understanding of the potency and site of action of certain steroid compounds.
The ovarian hormone progesterone and its metabolites have been demonstrated to have profound effects on brain excitability (Backstrom, T. et al., "Ovarian steroid hormones: effects on mood, behavior and brain excitability," Acta Obstet. Gynecol. Scand. Suppl. 130:19-24 (1985); Pfaff, D. W. and McEwen, B. S., "Actions of estrogens and progestins on nerve cells," Science 219:808-814 (1983); Gyermek et al., "Structure activity relationship of some steroidal hypnotic agents," J. Med. Chem. 11:117 (1968); Lambert, J. et al., "Actions of synthetic and endogenous steroids on the GABA.sub.A receptor," Trends Pharmacol. 8:224-227 (1987)). The levels of progesterone and its metabolites vary with the phases of the menstrual cycle. It has been well documented that progesterone and its metabolites decrease prior to the onset of menses. The monthly recurrence of certain physical symptoms prior to the onset of menses has also been well documented. These symptoms, which have become associated with premenstrual syndrome (PMS) include stress, anxiety, and migraine headaches (Dalton, K., Premenstrual Syndrome and Progesterone Therapy, 2nd edition, Chicago: Chicago yearbook, 1984). Patients with PMS have a monthly recurrence of symptoms that are present in premenses and absent in postmenses.
In a similar fashion, a reduction in progesterone has also been temporally correlated with an increase in seizure frequency in female epileptics (i.e., catamenial epilepsy; Laidlaw, J., "Catamenial epilepsy," Lancet, 1235-1237 (1956)). A more direct correlation has been observed with a reduction in progesterone metabolites (Rosciszewska et al., "Ovarian hormones, anticonvulsant drugs and seizures during the menstrual cycle in women with epilepsy," J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psych. 49:47-51 (1986)). In addition, for patients with primary generalized petit mal epilepsy, the temporal incidence of seizures has been correlated with the incidence of the symptoms of premenstrual syndrome (Backstrom, T. et al., "Endocrinological aspects of cyclical mood changes during the menstrual cycle or the premenstrual syndrome," J. Psychosom. Obstet. Gynaecol. 2:8-20 (1983)). The steroid deoxycorticosterone has been found to be effective in treating patients with epileptic spells correlated with their menstrual cycles (Aird, R. B. and Gordan, G., "Anticonvulsive properties of deoxycorticosterone," J. Amer. Med. Soc. 145:715-719 (1951)).
A syndrome also related to low progesterone levels is postnatal depression (PND). Immediately after birth, progesterone levels decrease dramatically leading to the onset of PND. The symptoms of PND range from mild depression to psychosis requiring hospitalization; PND is associated with severe anxiety and irritability. PND-associated depression is not amenable to treatment by classic antidepressants and women experiencing PND show an increased incidence of PMS (Dalton, K., 1984).
Collectively, these observations imply a crucial role for progesterone and deoxycorticosterone and more specifically their metabolites in the homeostatic regulation of brain excitability, which is manifested as an increase in seizure activity or symptoms associated with catamenial epilepsy, PMS, and PND. The correlation between reduced levels of progesterone and the symptoms associated with PMS, PND, and catamenial epilepsy (Backstrom et al., 1983; Dalton, K., 1984) has prompted the use of progesterone in their treatment (Mattson et al., "Medroxyprogesterone therapy of catamenial epilepsy," in Advances in epileptology: XVth Epilepsy International Symposium, Raven Press, New York, 279-282, 1984, and Dalton, K., 1984). However, progesterone is not consistently effective in the treatment of the aforementioned syndromes. For example, no dose-response relationship exists for progesterone in the treatment of PMS (Maddocks, et al., "A double-blind placebo-controlled trial of progesterone vaginal suppositories in the treatment of premenstural syndrome," Obstet. Gynecol. 154:573-581 (1986); Dennerstein, et al., British Medical Journal, 290:16-17 (1986)).
The publications and references referred to above and hereafter in this specification are incorporated herein by reference.